Words of Truth
by Diva Urd
Summary: A reflective one-shot, encompassing Berit's thoughts about Ehlana, Elysoun and his sudden discovery that Princess Danae is Aphrael... Please review


Hey there! Okay, as I am just a little bored and can't go online right now as the phone line has to be free, I thought I could write a little one- shot, this time about Berit (and no SweetLee, this isn't the story I mentioned in the "Stranded in Eosia"-Notes, that will be later and will at least have 5 chapters).  
  
And before any of you wonder why I don't work on "Stranded" instead: Fishing for reviews! I'll give you enough time to let you review the next two chaps before I give you more *g* But seriously: I am still working on it, although I am writing something else. I am jotting down chapter outlines, and I printed up a map of Eosia so I can guess distances and travel times halfway accurately...  
  
Anyway, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: None of it is mine. None.  
  
WORDS OF TRUTH  
  
The sound of his steel shoes echoed through the hallway as Berit made his way towards Prince Sparhawk's and Queen Ehlana's private rooms. He had been sent by Sir Heldin from Demos to carry a message to the interim preceptor, and had just arrived in Cimmura this evening.  
  
When the older Pandion had asked for volunteers, he had been most eager to be sent; he hadn't visited the castle in months. Berit had stayed away from the capital of Elenia on purpose, as he had had a lot to think about; but now, he looked forward to meeting Sparhawk again.  
  
'Sparhawk? Or his wife?', a tiny, malicious voice in the back of his head seemed to say. Berit chose to ignore it.  
  
It was true, there had been a time where he had regarded Ehlana as more than a friend... well, to be quite frank, he had had a crush on her, and he had been very upset when she chose to be Sparhawk's wife right after she was released out of the life-saving crystal surrounding her. But that was over.  
  
'Is it?', the voice spoke up again.  
  
The young knight shook his head angrily in response, startling a passing chambermaid.  
  
His feelings for Ehlana had been purged from his thoughts a long time ago! Sparhawk was his friend – and there had been another woman...  
  
Elysoun. One of the Empresses of Tamul. She had shared her affection with him, if only for a short while. She had made him a true man. But there had been no room for love – after all, the Valesian had already been married, and she didn't believe in the concept of fidelity...  
  
'Are you still denying that you want her?', the voice wanted to know, and Berit knew the answer.  
  
Yes, he was.  
  
He had been denying his feelings to himself since they had returned from Daresia. But what else could he do? Sparhawk was his friend, and Ehlana loved him dearly. They would not part each other's company willingly. What else was there for him but to forget about her?  
  
Coming here had clearly been a mistake – but now he had to carry out his assignment, lest he be reprimanded for wasting time better passed with exercise.  
  
Just as he thought about leaving the messages to one of the royal couple's personal servants and getting out of Cimmura as fast as possible afterwards, he passed the door that led to the rooms of Princess Danae, Sparhawk's and Ehlana's daughter. He was about to continue on his way, when he heard the voices of the prince consort inside.  
  
"... You know what I told you about fairies in the garden, Danae! One person sees them, and your mother is going to get suspicious. If you show everybody who you really are, what good is it to try and keep it a secret?"  
  
And suddenly everything was falling into place. Berit didn't have to listen to the girl's response to suddenly have his suspicions confirmed. Danae was indeed the Styric Goddess Aphrael! True, in Matherion, he had seen those girls standing right next to each other, but what did that really mean? After all, Aphrael was a Goddess – she could be in more than one place at the same time! And there had never been anything else to prove the contrary of his hypothesis.  
  
'If you tell Ehlana what Sparhawk and Aphrael have been doing behind her back, she will not want to have anything to do with them anymore!", the mean little voice in his head rejoiced.  
  
Berit was halfway down the hallway when his steps faltered. Was he really about to try and disrupt a marriage with his knowledge, the marriage between two of his friends, nevertheless?  
  
No. He couldn't tell her. Besides: There must have been a good reason for Sparhawk to not tell her about it, and for Aphrael choosing to be incarnated as Danae. Maybe the truth would separate Sparhawk and Ehlana, but just maybe it would also break her heart. How would she feel, learning that her only daughter had actually chosen to be born by her – wouldn't she feel used, betrayed even? And then, there also was the chance of Ehlana choosing not to be annoyed by his Revelation – and then, their friendship might well be over.  
  
Berit shook his head. The Queen would not learn of this from him – and neither would Sparhawk and Danae.  
  
He walked back towards the room of the princess, where the door had just been opened from the inside. Prince Sparhawk walked out, seeing the young Pandion instantly.  
  
"Ah, Berit, good to see you! I gather you bring correspondence from Heldin?"  
  
"Yes, your Highness," the knight answered. "Fairly routine reports, all in all." And while he told the interim preceptor what Heldin had told him to report, he firmly thought: 'I am sorry for even having considered telling your secret to Ehlana, my friend...'  
  
And in her room, Princess Danae smiled when she sensed Berit's sincerity. "I knew you would get over it, Berit – and your true love is going to meet you any day now," she murmured softly to no one in particular, as she snuggled up against Mmrr and drifted off to sleep.  
  
**************  
  
There we go – another story. Something rather short, but, I hope, halfway decent nevertheless! Please tell me what you think! 


End file.
